Timeline of Galactic History (The Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)
The following is a timeline of the events of the Teggedon Spiral Chronicles. All dates are in the Xaronese Imperial Calendar unless noted. Before the Xaronese Era (BXE) c.13,798,000,000 BXE *The universe is formed. c.400,000,000 BXE *The secondary star of the Anjiin system collapses into a black hole that will later be known as the Maelstrom of Anjiin. 65,000,000 BXE *The dinosaurs of Earth are rendered extinct. c.200,000 BXE *Humanity is transported to the Teggedon Spiral by the Precursors. *The Precursors construct the Hypergate network. c.6000 BXE *Quantoria undergoes an ice age. 11th century BXE *'The Great Migration (1000-600 BXE):' Nomadic tribes from the northern steppes of the Xaronese subcontinent invade the lands to the south and establish dozens of competing kingdoms. *The Nokk take up a nomadic existence after their homeworld is rendered uninhabitable in a war. 850 BXE *The Xaronese city of Yau-Tan is founded. 753 BXE *Khet'Shiar is founded. 215 BXE *The Kingdom of Karvan is founded after region's Shiar governor is expelled by Leonixus the Gardener who later becomes its first king. The Great Shiar-Karvan feud, the longest feud in Xaronese history, dates from this event. 20 BXE *25 Dragon: Straxus the Great is born. 5 BXE *Straxus the Great becomes King of Udrek after his father dies under mysterious circumstances. *'The Unification Wars (5 BXE-1 XE):' Straxus the Great utilizes Udrek's advanced military machine to conquer all the Xaronese states on the subcontinent. 1 BXE *'The Battle of Five Kings:' The kings of Karvan, Eoraal, Drasvir, and Quellor stage one final attempt to defeat King Straxus the Great at the fields of Khet'Drasvir. The kings of Eoraal and Drasvir are killed in battle and the King of Quellor is taken prisoner. The King of Karvan flees the battle with the bloody remnants of his army back to Karvan where he is later killed by his son Gallahaxus. Straxus orders Khet'Drasvir to be burned to the ground and the women and children of the city to be sold into slavery. The Xaronese Era (XE) 1 XE *'The Holy Xaronese Empire is founded:' The Xaronese subcontinent is unified when the Kingdom of Shiar surrenders to Straxus the Great. Straxus proclaims himself Emperor of the Holy Xaronese Empire. *The Xaronese Imperial Calendar is introduced. 31 XE *'Prince Malloraxes' Rebellion (31-33 XE):' Prince Malloraxes e Straxus Tal'Xaron attempts to overthrow his father Straxus the Great. 33 XE *'The Battle of the Quisson (13 Scorpion):' Prince Malloraxes' Rebellion comes to a dramatic end as the forces of Emperor Straxus and the Anti-Emperor Malloraxes clash near the Quisson river. The Anti-Emperor is killed in battle and Straxus the Great later dies of his injuries. 1895 XE *'The Atomic War:' The Holy Xaronese Empire succeeds in conquering its home planet, which is renamed Xaron, after developing nuclear weapons. Any nation that refuses to submit to the Empire is obliterated. The widespread use of nuclear weapons causes a rise in genetic mutations, prompting the Empire to perform a series of "genetic purges" against former enemy populations. 1910 XE *The Imperial Xaronese Navy is given control of all military space operations. 1915 XE *The Xaronese send manned expeditions to each of Xaron's three moons. 1966 XE *The Xaronese begin mining helium 3 from Vendis. *The Khorellian explorer Malcaelt Hyardas circumnavigates Khorellia. 25th century XE *The United Khorellian Federation is founded. 26th century XE *The Spatharite Dominion is founded. 2889 XE *'The Xaronese-Khorellian Wars (2889-2996 XE):' The Xaronese launch a full-scale invasion of the United Khorellian Federation. 2901 XE *'The Sack of Khorellia: '''Khorellia falls to Prince Alarixus Tal'Shiar. The Shiar prince immediately orders the planet to be looted to fill the coffers of House Shiar. The President of Khorellia and most of the Khorellian government is executed or sent back to Xaron as slaves. A refugee fleet led by Alsandor Arslan flees to the Beyazant system with the survivors of the republic government. 2904 XE *The Stellar Kingdom of Jion is founded when the governor-general of the Jion Sector breaks away from the Khorellian Star Republic and declares himself King of Jion. 2906 XE *The crimelord Dagon Torrek founds the Most Serene Republic of Bessar from his headquarters on Bessar Prime. 3901 XE *Ganjiaxes e Kellaxus Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 3938 XE *Thraxus e Seijixus Tal'Shiar is born on Alpha Shiar Prime. 3940 XE *Straxus e Ganjiaxes Tal'Xaron is born on Xaron. 3973 XE *Kalixus e Shivaxes Sarin is born on Prantilles. 3984 XE *16 Horse: Rojixus e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Alpha Shiar Prime. *5 Rat: Straxus e Straxus Tal'Xaron and Xentrixa ei Straxus Tal'Xaron are born on Xaron. 3985 XE *18 Eagle: Lannixus e Berixus Tal'Karvan is born on Karvan II *21 Scorpion: Khytaxes e Rillotaxes Trask Tal'Tanith is born on Tanith. 3991 XE *Tycara is conquered by the Trask Combine. *Jagan Rautha, later known as Monaxus e Britaxis Dakar, is born on Tycara. *8 Ram: Craxis e Thraxus Tal'Shiar is born on Alpha Shiar Prime. 3996 XE *34 Eagle: Merixus e Jiorexus Tal'Subahu is born on Epsilon Shiar III. *16 Ox: Gallomaxus e Radamaxes Kevor is born on Perasilik III. 4006 XE : 'The Hallusarian Civil War (4006-4013 XE):' King Riyon III of the Hallusarians is overthrown by a military junta. After unsuccessfully appealing to the Khorellians for aid, the king receives men and equipment from the Xaronese and Spatharites. 4020 XE : 'Operation Revenant (4020-4021 XE):' Klothar rai Morregon, an admiral of the former Selukarian Empire, reappears as the leader of a pirate fleet called the Selukarian Resistance Fleet. After a year of terrorizing the Omicron Octant, rai Morregon was killed in the Battle of the Maelstrom when his flagship fell into the event horizon of the Maelstrom of Anjiin. 4034 XE : 'The Galactic War (Began 4034): '''A radical faction of the Celegonian military siezes power in a coup and launches an invasion of Hallusarian space in an attempt to reclaim territories lost in the last Celegonian-Hallusarian War. The Holy Xaronese Empire and Spatharite Dominion immediately declare war on the Celegonians. The Interstellar Federation of Technocratic States and Bessaran Republic declare war on the Xaronese and Spatharites in response. The rest of the galaxy is plunged into war. Category:History (Teggedon Spiral Chronicles)